Jay (cat)
}} }} |kittypet=Jay |loner=Jay |leader=Jay |livebooks= Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=Unknown}} Jay is a mangy black-and-white she-cat with a grizzled, graying muzzle, and no teeth. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :When Talltail and Jake are captured by Marmalade and Pixie, the former suggests that they should take the two cats to Jay, to see what she suggests. Talltail notices the elderly cat, and Pixie reports that they found the two cats messing around in the alley. Jay is annoyed that Pixie and Marmalade are bothering her with trespassers, but entertains them with her presence anyways. Jake tries to defend them, saying that he and Talltail haven't come to start a fight. Red, another lone cat, wonders why they are there, and Jay replies that she doesn't know, and explains that Pixie and Marmalade brought them. :Talltail apologies for bothering the elderly cat, and explains why he is there- to ask Jay a question about Sparrow and the other rogues who visited WindClan. Upon noticing Jake, Jay asks why a kittypet would be traveling with a Clan cat. When Talltail says that Jake likes Clan cats, Jay's eyes cloud, and she recalls another cat who also liked Clan cats. :After her comment, she tries to tear into her prey, although unsuccessfully. Jake, upon seeing this, approaches the elderly, toothless she-cat, and offers to help tear up her prey. She likes this, and snaps at the other cats for not thinking of the idea before Jake. After prompting from Jake, Jay allows Talltail to ask his questions. He asks about the rogues, and Jay says that she knows who they are, recalling how Red found them hunting in their territory. Although she doesn't remember the exact amount of time that has passed since she saw them, Red and the others manage to give Talltail a rough estimate. With this, Jay dismisses Talltail and Jake, and tells them to leave, but not before thanking Jake for his help with her dinner. Yellowfang's Secret :Jay is seen with Boulder, Pixie, Red, Marmalade, and various other rogues and kittypets. She is hostile towards Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt when they are brought to her, although it's also noted that she isn't just snappy towards newcomers, but is also extremely snappy with every cat around her, which includes young Boulder. Yellowpaw thinks that although the group of cats didn't look like a Clan, that Jay could have been a kind of leader for them, and they looked up to her because of her old age. She reprimands Boulder for pondering what it would be like to live outside of the fences of Twolegplace, although the gray cat is reassured by an unnamed black she-cat, who says that Jay is just being bossy. :Yellowpaw expresses an interest in asking Jay if she happens to know about a ShadowClan warrior named Featherstorm. The elderly she-cat tells Raggedpelt and Yellowpaw they they are allowed to ask her one question. Raggedpelt, however, thinks that asking about his mother and her possible mate is a bad idea, and tells Yellowpaw that they should leave. The apprentice, however, isn't discouraged by the old kittypet's attitude, even after being rebuked for not speaking loudly enough. Yellowpaw raises her voice and asks the kittypets and rogues present if any of them know a cat associated with Featherstorm. Although the question provokes a flinching reaction from a brown-and-white tabby she-cat, every cat present, including Jay, shake their heads, not knowing the cat whom Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt wish to find out more about. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Häherfi:Jayru:Сойка Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Kittypets Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Loners Category:Leaders